Himawari's Surprise
by Ein Mikara
Summary: Himawari sedang bersitegang dengan ayah tercintanya, Naruto. Kira-kira ada masalah apa ya dibalik perseteruan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Special Story Himawari Uzumaki

Bagian 1

Sma

Pagi yang cerah membangunkan gadis indigo bermata lavender yang baru saja terlelap tepat ketika ayam jago pertama mulai berkokok. Matanya menyipit mendapati tirai jendelanya terbuka lebar.

"Pasti Kaa-san yang membukanya", pikir gadis itu muram.

Matanya mulai menyesuaikan dengan suasana ruangan yang terang. Pada akhirnya ia menggeliat dan merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari bangun.

Tekan tap tap.

Suara langkah kaki yang amat ia kenal berderap mendekati arah kamarnya.

"Tok, tok, tok", terdengar ketukan dari arah luar pintu kamarnya.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun. Masuklah, Nii", jawab Himawari sambil meletakkan selimut yang telah ia lipat sambil memakai sandal kamarnya.

"Kau ini bikin khawatir saja", seru Boruto seraya menghampiri Himawari yang tengah melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada diujung ruangan kamarnya.

"Hari ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah kan? Jangan sampai terlambat! Sekalipun aku Ketua Osisnya, aku tak dapat membantu jika itu kesalahanmu sendiri", cerocos Boruto sambil bersedekap melihat adik tersayangnya dengan langkah gontai dan mata panda mengelilingi lingkar mata masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan lama-lama. Aku tak akan menunggumu berdandan", seru Boruto sambil berjalan keluar kamar adiknya dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Berisik", gumam Himawari yang sedang mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah shower.

Diruang makan.

Hinata sedang menyiapkan perbekalan untuk kedua buah hatinya sembari menemani suaminya yang sedang membaca koran dimeja makan. Acara sarapan tidak akan dimulai jika seluruh anggota Uzumaki belum berkumpul.

Suara riuh dari kamar anak gadisnya membuat Hinata mendongak dan memandang suaminya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Naruto yang merasa dipandangi istrinya mulai menegakkan kepala dan menatap balik istrinya. Ia tau apa yang membuat pandangan istrinya begitu gusar dan sarat kekhawatiran.

"Biarkan saja", gumamnya. "Aku tak akan merubah keputusanku".

Naruto kembali menenggelamkan diripada koran ditangannya.

"Aku hanya khawatir kalau-kalau kita salah bertindak", ucap Hinata ragu.

"Hn,". Naruto bahkan tidak mendongak untuk menangapi kekhawatiran istri tercintanya. Iris shapirenya tetap menatap barisan surat kabar yang lebih menyita perhatiaannya daripada harus menghadapi keraguan dan bujukan istrinya untuk merubah keputusannya.

Tidak. Naruto tak kan melakukan itu. Tidak sekarang.

Langkah lebar anak lelakinya berderap berisik dibelakang Hinata. Bocah Uzumaki itu menyambut senyuman ibunya dengan cengiran lebar seperti ayahnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak menata rambutmu dengan benar", ujar Hinata sambil menyisipkan jemarinya merapikan helai-helai rambut pirang putra kesayangannya.  
"Mereka sama sekali tidak menurut padaku", gerutu Boruto yang duduk disamping ayahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kau harus pelan-pelan menyisirnya", sahut Hinata sambil melihat puas hasil gerakan lincah jemarinya yang membuat rambut berantakan putranya terlihat lebih tertata.

"Harusnya kau lebih sering meyisirnya Boru! Jika nanti kau masuk Universitas Kirigakure, siapa yang akan menatanya untukmu? Ah, aku pasti akan sangat cemas sekali".

"Aku baik-baik saja meski rambutku berantakan. Itu bahkan menjadi ciri khasku, Kaa-san. Kaa, san tidak perlu khawatir. Begini saja sudah banyak cewek yang mengincarku".

Hinata hanya tertawa menanggapi celoteh putranya.

Mereka berdua bercanda sampai ketika langkah kaki ringan terdengar menuruni tangga.

Himawari berjalan gontai sambi mendekap tas violetnya. Rambut halus yang biasanya ia kuncir diatas kini terkepang dua dengan pita warna putih dan biru dikanan kirinya.

Kaki jenjangnya mengenakan kaos kaki yang nampak tidak serasi. Satu berwarna hitam sedangkan disisi satunya berwarna putih.

Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi datar ketika duduk disebelah kiri ibunya, tepat dihadapan ayahnya.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti acara sarapan keluarga Uzumaki. Dengan enggan Himawari menghabiskan roti lapisnya. Setelah menyesaikan sarapan mereka berempat membubarkan diri.

Boruto dan Himawari menuju Konoha High School yang berjarak 1 km dari kediaman mereka dengan berjalan kaki. Sedangkan Naruto mengendarai Vios silvernya menuju kantor pusat pemerintahan Konoha, tempatnya bekerja sebagai Ketua dewan di Konoha. Dan Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor Konoha Lifestyle Magazine setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

"Menurutku kau terlalu keras kepala", gerutu Boruto yang sedari tadi berjalan disamping adik tersayangnya.

"Cita-citaku masih banyak. Masih banyak yang belum kuraih. Jangan menyalahkanku untuk hal ini. Nii-san tidak sedang dalam posisi sebagai aku", jawab Himawari sambil mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Aku tau", jawab Boruto dengan tenang. "Aku juga terikat perjanjian konyol itu. Bukan hanya kau saja Hima-chan".

"Tentu saja dengan sukarela kau menerimanya. Kau kan memang tergila-gila dengan Sarada sejak kecil. Sedangkan aku?"

"Hei-hei", wajah Boruto merona begitu Himawari menyebut nama gadis yang disayanginya. "Siapa bilang aku tergila-gila dengan gadis sombong itu. Dia memang cantik, tapi peringainya sangat buruk".

"Tapi kau mencintainya, Bodoh!", sindir Himawari mengabaikan keluh kesah kakaknya. Ia sangat paham betapa sang kakak sangat menyayangi gadis yang setiap kali memperhatikan mereka sejak kecil. Meski gadis itu galak atau sombong seperti yang Boruto bilang, Himawari sadar bahwa gadis itu hanya bersikap seperti itu karena malu mengakui perasaan kagumnya terhadap sang kakak yang berperingai ceria dan ceroboh itu.

"Tetap saja hanya aku yang akan menikah dengan si Om-om". Batin Himawari sweatdrop.

Tak berapa lama mereka mulai memasuki High school terfavorit di Konohakuen. Sang kakak segera berlari meninggakan sisi adiknya untuk berbaur dengan panitia Osis yang lain bersiap menyambut para murid baru. Himawari berdiri sebentar dihalaman Konoha High School setelah melangkah melewati gerbang pintu masuknya.

Gedung megah sekolah itu menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Banguan semi klasik mendominasi penampilan luar sekolah terkenal itu. Himawari disambut dengan lorong panjang berlantai marmer ketika melintasi koridor yang menghubungkan halaman luar dengan bangunan utamanya. Ia mulai berbaur dengan siswa siswi baru yang terlihat mengenakan seragam lama meraka dan memakai atribut yang hampir sama dengan miliknya saat ini.

"Hima-chan", panggil seorang gadis disebelahnya. Himawari menolehkan kepala kearah suara merdu itu memanggilnya. Matanya menyipit seakan berharap bahwa ia pernah mengenal gadis yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Benarkah kau Himawari chan?", tanya gadis berambut kelabu itu sambi menatapnya penuh minat.

Himawari mengangguk ragu sambil mencoba mengingat apakah ia mengenal gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Aku Sanoko", ujar gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang berwarna putih pucat dengan jari-jari lentik panjang yang sedikit membuatnya iri.

"Pasti kau bertanya-tanya tentang siapa aku kan?", tanya gadis itu sambil tertawa setelah mendapat sambutan tangan dari Himawari. Himawari hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Aku adik perempuan Inojin. Pasti kau mengenalnya", ujar gadis itu menjawab keterkejutan Himawari.

"Adik Inojin-san? Anak Bibi Ino dan Paman Sai", tanya Himawari ragu.

"Tentu saja anak mereka. Memangnya berapa Inojin yang kau kenal?" kikiknya.

"Ta-tapi mengapa aku tak pernah melihatmu? Dan bagaimana kau tau aku Himawari?", Tanya Himawari yang masih terheran-heran dengan kedatangan gadis berpawakan tinggi kurus itu dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja kita pernah bertemu meskipun hanya satu kali. Dan yah, wajahmu yang memiliki tanda lahir khusus seperti milik ayah dan kakakmu itu sangat mudah dikenali. Sekali lihat saja aku tak akan mungkin lupa", jawabnya sambil mengapit lengan Himawari menuju aula tempat murid baru berkumpul.

"Banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu sebenarnya. Beruntung ada yang menyapaku. Sahabat disekolahku yang dulu tidak ada yang masuk Konohakuen school. Mereka memilih sekolah ditempat yang jauh agar bisa tinggal berjauhan dengan keluarga mereka. Hahh, semoga saja kita bisa satu kelas", kata Himawari sambil memasuki barisan deretan tengah.

"Aku juga. Setidaknya, kita lewati hal membosankan ini dulu", sahut gadis itu riang sambi mengedipkan mata.

Boruto sedang menatap murid peserta MOS yang beberapa saat lalu dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Dihadapan Naruto saat ini sedang berdiri Team Jaguar yang berisi murid-murid dengan ketangkasan dan kekuatan tubuh mereka.

Konoha High School memang berbeda dari sekolah yang lain karena selain hanya menerima murid yang berprestasi, sekoah ini juga menerima murid dengan kriteria-kriteria khusus seperti bakat, ketangkasan,dan kecerdasan. Yang nantinya mereka yang telah diterima disekolah ini akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok sesuai dengan prestasi mereka. Sama halnya dengan sekolah kejuruan pada umumnya, sekolah ini pula yang nantinya akan mengarahkan para siswa untuk mengikuti pendidikan yang sesuai dengan keahian mereka. Dan setiap siswa akan mendapat satu kali test setiap enam bulan sekali untuk menguji seberapa jauh perkembangan bakat mereka serta menempatkan mereka pada kelompok baru yang memiliki pengembangan atau pergeseran keahlian. Kejadian pergeseran keahlian ini banyak terjadi ditingkat kedua. Saat dimana hormon dan ambisi siswa sedang tidak stabil dan itu bisa menjadi keuntungan atau kerugian bagi siswa tersebut. Keuntungan jika bakatnya berkembang dan ia memiliki bakat lain atau malah kerugian jika ia mengalami krisis percaya diri dan tidak mendapat kepuasan dengan keahlian yang ia miliki.

Boruto memberikan pengarahan pada 10 anak yang masuk dalam team Jaguar. Mereka dengan antusias mendengarkan intruksi Boruto untuk mencari keduabelas senpai mereka yang masuk dalam team Dragon. Team Dragon merupakan team di tingkat kedua Konoha School dengan anggota yang memiliki kriteria cepat, tangkas, kuat dan suka tantangan.

Mencari kedua belas siswa yang masuk dalam team Drago tidaklah mudah. Mereka bisa dimana saja. Team Dragon ini, selain mereka kuat mereka juga terkenal paling arogan.

"A-ano, Senpai", peserta team Jaguar yang berpawakan kurus ceking mengangkat jari-jarinya ragu ketika hendak bertanya pada Boruto. Boruto memandang heran kepada bocah kurus yang nyatanya memang masuk dalam team Jaguar.

"Ya", jawab Boruto sambi menatap wajah anak laki-laki yang tidak hanya kurus tapi juga gagap itu.

"Apa tidak ada dispensasi khusus? Aku dengar sukar sekali menemukan team Dragon. Bahkan mereka terkenal suka menyendiri. Meskipun satu team tapi mereka tak pernah mau berkumpul satu dengan lainnya kecuali pada saat mata pelajaran khusus mereka."

"Hn", Borutu paham akan keraguan adik kelasnya itu. Ia juga tau jika team Dragon itu tidak pernah akur satu sama lain. Yah, itu sih bukan bagiannya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa sedikit iba dengan kesepuluh calon adik kelasnya itu.

"Baiklah", seru Boruto kemudian. " Kalian harus mencari setidaknya 10 orang saja. Masing-masing dari kalian harus berusaha mendapatkan tandatangan mereka. Aku dengar team yang kuat seperti mereka senang sekali mengajak berduel atau menguji kemampuan murid baru. Tapi kalian jangan khawatir, bukankah kalian disini karena kalian kuat dan tangkas?Ayo kobarkan semangat api kalian, Kalahkan senpai kalian dan dapatkan tanda tangan mereka. Uhm, team Dragon memiliki satu anggota perempuan. Jangan pernah menganggap remeh dia. Baiklah, selamat berjuang".

Boruto berlalu setelah menyemangati team Jaguar. Ia mulai memberi arahan pada team-team yang lain. Ketika ia sampai diteam dimana Himawari berada, ia bahkan tak sungkan menunjukkan kebanggaannya sebagai seorang kakak.

Himawari masuk dalam team Eagle. Dimana berisi murid-murid yang sangat cemerlang dengan prestasi akademik mereka serta memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Ia patut bangga pada adik kesayangannya itu karena bahkan duu ia hanya masuk team kumbang. Team yang paling banyak menjadi olok-olok dan banyak yang menyebut team itu hanya berisi anak-anak pecundang yang hanya memiliki kecepatan dan ketangkasan tanpa memiliki otak. Tapi dengan berlalunya waktu Boruto dengan bangga menegakkan kepala. Ia bahkan terpilih menjadi ketua Osis, dengan usaha yang sangat menyita tenaga dan pikirannya, namun bukan semangatnya. Ia sangat bersemangat dan dengan semangatnyalah ia bisa membakar semangat keempat sahabatnya yang lain di team Kumbang. Inojin, Sikadai, Chouchou dan sepupu Boruto, Tenji. Bahkan team Kumbang saat ini menjadi team yang paling dihormati di Konohakuen school.

"Ahh,,, kita sekelas Hima-chan", seru Sanoko sambi berjingkrak disebeah Himawari ketika mereka puang sekolah.

"Aku juga senang Sano-chan", pekik Himawari heboh sambil mengabaikan decakkan 'ganggu' dari keempat siswa dibelakangnya.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak satu team", keluh Sanoko sambi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh, ya, Sano-chan masuk team butterfly ya? Bukannya bagus. Aku senang punya sahabat yang bisa melukis. Aku sendiri payah dalam hal itu", ujar Himawari.

"Haha, aku setuju Hima. Kau melukis kelinci berwajah kuda. Itu benar-benar mengerikan", sahut Boruto dari belakang punggung Himawari yang sontak disambut cekikikan kelima temannya.

Himawari menekuk mukanya. Ia menatap Boruto dengan pandangan sebal.

"Kau suka seseorang yang bisa melukis? Aku bisa melukis lebih indah daripada Sano", tawar Inojin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Himawari sontak memerah dan seketika itu ia menunduk sambil menyembunyikan rona itu dibalik rambut sadakonya.

"Ck, kau itu gombal sekali, Nii-chan", hardik Sanoko sambi mengapit lengan Himawari dan mengajak gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.

tbc

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

My Book, Hiks...

Boruto sedang tersenyum sambil merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Sarada. Gadis itu terkikik menikmati serial anime kesukaanya sambil mengunyah popcorn yang sedari tadi disuapkan Boruto pada bibir mungilnya.

Himawari menatap Kakak dan calon kakak iparnya yang seperti sengaja memamerkan kemesraan mereka disaat kedua orang tua mereka tidak dirumah.

"Aku heran dengan mereka. Disekolah seperti orang asing saja, disini malah seperti suami istri sungguhan", batin Himawari sebal.

"Yak, jangan berisik kalian. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca novel", bentak Himawari sambil menatap punggung kedua orang yang sedang bermesraan itu dengan pandangan iri.

"Eh, Iya, Hima-chan. Gomensai, abis lucu sekali sih filmnya. Kau tak mau lihat? Sini duduk disisiku", tawar Sarada sambil mengembangkan senyum manisnya yang jarang ia berikan pada orang lain.

"Cih, biarkan saja. Dia kan yang mengganggu kita. Ah bilang saja kau iri Hime", goda Boruto sambil menengadah menatap mata violet Himawari.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" teriak Himawari sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju kamarnya.

"Kau keterlaluan", kata Sarada mencoba memberi peringatan pada kekasihnya yang terlihat tolol. Dan benar saja, Boruto hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya menghadapi wajah kekasihnya yang sedikit cemberut.

.

.

.

.

Himawari melangkah kearah taman depan perumahan Konoha de Cluster yang berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari rumahnya. Ia baru saja menemui Sanoko yang memintanya berkunjung ke rumah sekaligus toko bunga Yamanaka yang paling tersohor di Konoha. Sanoko menceritakan masa kecil mereka yang bertemu pertama kali diulangtahun Chouchou senpai, teman kakak mereka. Saat itu mereka baru berusia 5 tahun. Sanoko sedari kecil tinggal diflat milik Ojisannya di Kirigakure. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ibu dan ayahnya menjemput Sanoko mengingat usia putrinya yang sudah semakin dewasa dan tak banyak waktu yang mereka miliki untuk dinikmati bersama sebelum nantinya berpisah lagi karena Sanoko harus kuliah atau menikah nanti.

Himawari mulai membuka tas selempangnya sembari duduk disalah satu bangku putih yang menghadap kearah air mancur yang terletak ditengah taman yang asri itu. Tangannya meraih buku novel historial karya Julie Garwood. Beberapa menit kemudian dirinya seolah-oah begitu tenggelam dalam cerita yang menghanyutkan imajinasinya pada jaman inggris kuno itu.

"Boleh duduk disini?", sapa seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 20 tahunan yang berdiri disebelah Himawari. Dengan malas ia mendongakkan kepala melihat siapa setan bersuara bariton yang mengganggu kesenangan kecilnya bersama karya sastra yang menghanyutkan tersebut. Matanya menangkap helaian rambut merah gelap yang berkibar seiring tiupan angin sore. Mata lelaki dihadapannya terihat tegas namun menghanyutkan. Ia seolah-olah tersedot dalam imajinasinya sendiri ketika mendapati lelaki berbadan tegap itu tersenyum kearahnya. Rambut depannya yang berkibar menyingkap tatoo dengan kaligrafi huruf kanji yang berarti cinta. Bibirnya tiba-tiba keluh. Sambil sedikit menganga tolol akhirnya ia mampu mengangguk.

"Terimakasih", jawab lelaki yang lebih tua dan lebih tampan daripada nii-sannya itu sambil duduk disebelahnya.

Pandangan Himawari kembali menatap kearah buku yang dipegangnya. Namun otakknya tidak lagi. Seakan imajinasinya direngut paksa oleh kenyataan yang lebih indah. Ya, kenyataan itu sedang duduk disampingnya saat ini. "Masih menyungingkan senyum indahnya", bisik batin Himawari sambil melirik lelaki disampingnya.

Wajahnya merona ketika lelaki tampan itu tidak berhenti menatapnya. "Tidak sopan", decak batin Himawari. "Tapi aku menyukai sikapnya yang terang-terangan itu", sahut batin Himawari yang lain.

"Hei, dimana harga dirimu nona? Kau senang direndahkan seperti itu?", hardik batin Himawari yang lain lagi.

"Oh, tidak Hima sayang. Dia benar-benar tampan. Dia juga menatapmu penuh minat. Itu sangat tidak pantas disebut merendahkan", batin Himawari yang lain ikut bergejolak.

"Diam!", seru Himawari lantang. Tidak sadar kalau yang berdebat tadi batin-batinnya yang centil dan egois.

"Aku sudah diam daritadi", sahut lelaki disebelahnya sambi menahan tawa.

"Eeh,mm,, maksudku... Ah aku harus pergi", jawab Himawari tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa malunya lagi. Ia sangat malu. Sambil berlari ia mencoba melirik kebelakang dan sialnya lelaki tadi masih menatapnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Kontan Himawari berlari semakin cepat meninggakan lelaki tampan itu sendirian.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lagi?", cecar Naruto ketika mendapati Himawari menekuk mukanya dimeja makan.

"Tidak", elak Himawari.

"Katakan", desak Naruto pada putri kebanggaannya itu.

"Aku tidak mau Tou-san menyuruhku menikah dengan paman itu", jawab Himawari lesu.

"Bukan Tou-san yang membuat janji itu", jawab Naruto sambil menggertakkan gigi. Bahkan Hinata dan Boruto yang sedari tadi diam ikut terkejut.

"Em, Naru...", cegah Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata. Cepat atau lambat dia harus tau yang sebenarnya", potong Naruto sambil meletakkan sendoknya dengan suara lentingan tajam. Himawari dan Boruto yang merasa Tousannya hendak meledak itu buru-buru menundukkan wajah.

"Bukan Tousan yang membuat perjanjian itu. Tapi yah, perjanjian itu memang ada dan disaksikan banyak orang. Tidak seperti Boruto dan Sarada yang memang merupakan perjanjian antara Tousan dan sahabat baik tousan, paman sasuke, untuk menikahkan mereka ketika mereka berdua baru lahir", lanjut Naruto.

"Yang membuat perjanjian itu adalah salah satu dari anggota keluarga Uzumaki".

Gertakan gigi Naruto terdengan nyaring membuat Himawari dan Boruto ketakutan sekaligus penasaran setengah mati. Kalo bukan Tousannya, lalu siapa yang membuat perjanjian nikah itu? Apa Kaa-sannya? Ah, Kaa-sannya mana mungkin bertindak bodoh seperti Tousannya. Kaasan lebih rasional dan lebih berperasaan daripada Tousannya yang ceroboh.

"Keluarga Uzumaki adalah keluarga yang memegang teguh janji. Seperti janji Tousan pada bibi Sakura untuk membawa paman Sasuke pulang, juga seperti janji Tousan pada Ojisan kalian, Hiasi-sama, untuk menjaga Kaasan kalian serta memberikan perlindungan dan kebahagiaan, seperti itupula keluarga Uzumaki lain juga harus menepati janjinya. Dan itu adalah harga mati. Janji adalah utang Dan utang harus digenapi ".

"Tapi, Tousan belum bilang siapa yang membuat janji itu. Siapa Tousan? Siapa orang yang bertanggung jawab karena hendak merampas masa mudaku?"

Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan sejenak. Pandangan mereka menyiratkan rasa khawatir dan kesedihan. Kemudian Hinata mengangguk singkat memberikan ijin pada suaminya untuk menceritakan kisah sebenarnya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang sebeum mengatakan ", Kau, Hima-chan".

Kedua anak mereka tersedak dengan suara keras. Boruto meringis, Himawari terbatuk-batuk sambil mengangkat gelasnya kearah bibir dan meneguk isinya dengan cepat. Hinata mengusap punggung anak gadis kesayangannya dengan putus asa.

"Him-Hima-chan? Ba-bagaimana...?", Boruto menggantung kata-katanya.

"Ku-kuharap aku mengingatnya", gumam Himawari sendu.

"Sudahlah, Hima. Uangtahun ke 17 mu masih dua tahun lagi. Masih ada waktu untuk memikirkan jalan keluar", sahut Hinata menenangkan putrinya.

"17? Maksudnya aku..?" Hima bergidik ngeri memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Ya", jawab Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

"Aih sayang, aku benar-benar kasihan pada Hima", ujar Sarada begitu Boruto selesai menceritakan perihal pernikahan adiknya.

"Ya, Sara-chan. Dia bahkan berusia 17 tahun ketika dinikahkan nanti", gumam Boruto sambi menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik bahu kecil Sarada.

"Dia pasti sedih sekali harus menikah dengan orang yang 15 tahun lebih tua darinya", sambung Sarada. "Untunglah Tousanku lebih rasional. Dia menginginkan kita kuliah dan bekerja dulu sebelum menikah".

"Ah, tak sabar", gumam Boruto sambil mengedipkan mata manja pada kekasihnya.

"Dasar mesum", ledek Sarada sambil mengacak rambut calon suaminya sejak ia berusia 5 hari.

.

.

.

Sore ini Himawari kembali mendatangi taman dekat rumahnya. Ia sedikit gusar karena kemarin tanpa sengaja ia melupakan novelnya ketika ia sangat malu menghadapi lelaki berparas tampan yang ia temui.

Himawari menurunkan bahunya, lemas, ketika novel kesayangannya tak terlihat. "Tentu saja hilang, Bodoh! Kau meninggalkannya sepanjang sore hingga malam hingga pagi hingga sore lagi. Memangnya yang berkunjung ke taman ini kamu aja?", hardik batin Himawari yang judas

Himawari termenung menyadari ketololannya. Padahal itu novel kesayangannya. Bahkan ia mendapatkan buku itu dari guru Tousannya. Kakashi Ojisan, kakek tampan yang terkenal berotak mesum ketika masih muda. Ah, dia sangat merindukan Kakashi Ojisannya yang kini tinggal diluar negeri. Kakashi Ojisan berjanji akan pulang saat Himawari menikah nanti. Apa Kakashi Ojisan tau perihal janji masa kecilnya itu? Ia bakal sangat malu jika Kakashi Ojisan juga tahu hal itu.

"Hei Bibi, kau jelek sekali manyun begitu", ujar salah satu teman kakak Himawari, Shikadai.

"Ugh, mengganggu saja. Jika benar aku bibimu, senpai pasti akan kubuat susah", geramku sebal sambil menatap wajah malasnya.

"Ah, benar. Sayang sekali. Uh sebenarnya aku berbaik hati hari ini mengingat aku melewatkan waktu tidur soreku yang berharga untuk menemuimu", ujarnya sambil menatap malas ke arah Himawari.

"Ehh?", Himawari terheran mendengar kata-kata Shikadai.

"Jangan senang dulu, aku hanya membawakan pesan dan aku tak akan mengatakan apapun lagi yang bukan urusanku", elaknya sambil menghindari tatapan terkejut Himawari.

"Aku bingung senpai", ujar Himawari.

"Aku juga", gerutu Shikadai. "Ah sudahlah. Kau pasti mencari novelmu. Iya kan?"

Himawari mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kau harus ke ayunan depan TK Konahakuen. Cepatlah. Yang memungut novelmu bukan orang yang sabaran. Aku pulang dulu. Jaa".

Shikadai langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Himawari terbengong sendirian.

.

.

Himawari memandang ayunan di depan pintu gerbang taman kanak-kanaknya. Samar-samar teringat ketika ia masih kecil, ia sering sekali meminta Boruto untuk mengunjungi ayunan ini. Secara bergantian mereka akan mengayun dan berhenti ketika mereka lelah atau ketika kedua orang tua mereka datang sambil memukul pantat nii san tersayangnya. Himawari sangat senang mengingat masa itu. Meskipun sebagian ingatannya mulai memudar oleh waktu.

Tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ayunan itu, duduk diatasnya dan mengayunkan ringan. Rasanya masih sama. Menyenangkan. Damai. Seakan ia memiliki dunia baru. Dunia yang membuatnya lupa tentang hal-hal lain. Tentang kedua orang tuanya yang super sibuk, tentang kakaknya yang semakin mesra pada pasangannya, tentang janji yang bahkan ia lupa, juga tentang buku yang hilang

Ah ya, bukunya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Ia kesini untuk mengambil bukunya bukan untuk berayun ayun dengan riang seperti ini.

Dengan riang? DEG

Himawari tersadar bahwa ayunanya lebih cepat daripada yang tadi. Dan ia mulai menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendorong ayunannya agar mengayun lebih cepat.

Ia memekik keras dan menutup matanya ketika ayunan itu hampir 90 derajat.

"Aaaarrghhh", tiba-tiba ayunan tersebut melambat dengan cepat.

"Apa kau takut?", suara bariton yang tak asing membuat Himawari menolehkan kepaanya kearah pria yang- yang ternyata adalah pria yang membuat ia malu kemarin.

"A-ah, iya aku takut", Himawari kembali menyembunyikan wajah dibalik rambut sadakonya.

"Hei itu seram tau", tegur pria itu sambil mengusap rambut Himawari.

Seketika rona merah tipis yang tadi terbit seakan menjalar hingga sudut wajahnya.

"Ini", kata lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan buku novel kesayangan Himawari. "Kau mencarinya bukan?"

Himawari mengangguk semangat. "Te-terimakasih. A-aku senang".

"Aku juga senang", sahut lelaki itu sambi tertawa.

Himawari menatap wajah lelaki yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan rindu.

"Uhm, ada apa dengan wajahku?", tanya Himawari canggung. Sontak dia mengutuk diri sendiri karena melontarkan pertanyaan aneh tersebut.

"Ah tidak", jawab lelaki itu sambil tersenyum, lagi. "Kau cantik. Sungguh cantik. Tak sabar".

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Himawari melongo selama beberapa menit , lelaki itu langsung berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

TBC

Thanks buat yang sudah mereview. Saya masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya. #Membungkuk


	3. Chapter 3

2 tahun telah berlalu. Tidak ada yang mengingatkan Himawari lagi tentang perjanjian konyol itu. Namun bukan berarti masalah itu sudah selesai.

Hinata sedang bersemangat. Ia bernyanyi riang sepanjang pagi. Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi gemas. Ia mendekati istri tercintanya dan mengecup ringan bibir wanita lembut itu. Hinata mencibir suaminya yang berani mesum di pagi hari.

"Hei, salah sendiri kau sangat manis", gombal Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Sayang, tidak enak kalo...", suara Hinata dipotong oeh suara putra kesayanganya yang ternyata sudah bersiap dimeja makan.

"Tenanglah Kaa-san, aku sudah terbiasa", sahut Boruto acuh.

Mendadak Hinata merona menyadari sikap konyol suaminya yang seenaknya masih memeluknya bahkan masih menempelkan bibirnya di leher jenjang Hinata.

"Tousan, Kaasan, kenapa kalian seperti Boruto nii dan Sarada sih?", decak Himawari yang berjalan dari ujung tangga.

"APA?", seru kedua orang tuanya berbarengan sambi menatap sang putra yang mengkeret di meja makan.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Uang Tahun", seru Sanoko sambil memeluk Himawari riang. "Ini".

Himawari memekik senang sambil membuka bungkusan kado dari adik sahabat kakaknya, sahabatnya.

"Jam tangan ini cantik sekali Sanoko, terimakasih", Himawari kembali memeluk Sanoko sambil mencoba memakai jam tangan putih caspernya.

"Hei lihat", Sanoko menunjuk rombongan kakaknya yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hima-chan mereka ingin mengucapkan selamat buatmu", seru Boruto yang kini telah lulus dan kuliah di Kirigakure University menyempatkan diri menjemput adiknya beserta keempat karibnya sambil bersemangat.

Tadi pagi Himawari bangun dengan teriakan selamat dan suara terompet yang memekakkan telinga. Kedua orang tuanya memberikan hadiah laptop baru, Kakashi Jisan mengirimkan paket yang datang tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Isinya satu series novel historical kesukaannya. Boruto dan Sarada membelikan sepasang boneka beruang yang sangat ia sukai.

Inojin, Chouchou, Shikadai dan Tenji mengucapkan selamat bergiliran.

"Selamat uang tahun Hima-chan. Semoga kau makin cantik secantik bunga matahari", rayu Inojin yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar Himawari.

"Hei, Hima-chan. Selamat Ulang Tahun. Kapan pestanya? Kau yakin tak ada pesta? Yah sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali mencicipi makanan pesta", ujar Chouchou sambil memeluk Himawari.

Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar celoteh Chouchou tentang makanan pesta.

"Hei, Bibi. Kau memang semakin cantik. Ck, tapi sayang sekali kalau...", Shikadai menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat mereka semua yang mendengar penasaran.

"Haha... Ya sudahlah. Selamat ulang tahun".

Mereka semua menggerutu kecewa. Tak terkecuali Himawari.

"Hima, aku bawa sesuatu untukmu tahun ini. Kau pasti suka. Ini, selamat ulang tahun", ujar Tenji sambil mengulurkan cristal cycle dan memeluk adik sepupunya singkat.

"Terimakasih Tenji nii. Kau yang terbaik", seru Himawari sambil mengecup pipi Tenji singkat.

.

.

Sore itu Himawari sedang bergelung diatas tempat tidur sambil menikmati novel favoritnya yang baru saja dikirimkan Kakashi Ojisannya ketika terdengar suara riuh dibawah. Mencoba mengabaikan, beberapa menit kemudian langkah tak terdengar ibunya mengagetkan Himawari. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata sudah berada didaam kamar anak gadisnya.

"Kau sudah mandi Hima?", tanya wanita itu datar.

"Ya kaa san", jawab Himawari terbengong melihat ekspresi ibunya.

"Pakailah gaun yang bagus. Ada tamu penting untukmu", sebelum mendengar jawaban Himawari, Hinata sudah membuka lemari pakaian anaknya. Ia membongkar baju dan memilihkan sepatu flat shoes berwarna senada.

Gaun lavender itu mengingatkan dirinya semasa ia berpacaran dengan Naruto dulu. Ah, bahkan Himawari tak punya waktu untuk berpacaran. Ia menatap iba wajah cantik anak gadisnya dalam balutan gaun yang membuatnya tampak sempurna,

"Apa yang datang itu...", Himawari tak kuasa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya, dia tunanganmu. Sahabat karib Tousanmu. Sudahlah, jangan membuat mereka menunggu lama". Hinata menuntun Himawari menuruni tangga.

Detak jantung seseorang diruangan itu serasa menggebu. Ia tidak sabar menanti calon istrinya. Dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Mengabaikan hasratnya, harga dirinya ketika olokan iparnya semakin menjadi, dan mengabaikan tatapan tak terima dari sahabat karibnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah mertuanya.

Gaara menatap Himawari takjub. Himawaripun memandang sosok rupawan dihadapannya dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Apa dia?"pikir Himawari.

Senyuman hangat dan uluran tangan pria itu mengembalikan fokusnya. Ia menyambut uluran tangan itu sedikit lebih bersemangat dibanding harapannya. Bahkan terkesan sangat bersemangat. Terdengar suara tersedak dibelakangnya. Suara Tousannya.

"Hei Bibi, jangan bersemangat begitu. Pamanku tak akan kemana-mana kok", terdengar suara cibiran Shikadai dari arah pintu. Yah Tuhan, kenapa ia merasa begitu bodoh tidak menyadari banyaknya orang diruang ini. Yang ia lihat hanya tunangannya, calon suaminya yang begitu rupawan.

"Sepertinya kau tak menyesal", olok Boruto menimpali yang disambut tatapan 'ganggu' Sarada.

.

.

Himawari sedang berada dipangkuan Gaara ketika mereka menyaksikan film kesukaan Himawari. Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak hari ulang tahun Himawari. Mereka telah menikah secara resmi dan Gaara sengaja membeli apartemen yang berlokasi di dekat tempat tinggal keluarga istrinya yang juga merupakan kediaman sahabat karibnya. Meskipun begitu, keduanya berkomitmen menunda kehamilan sampai Himawari lulus sekolah yang artinya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi.. Bahkan jika Himawari ingin kuliahpun Gaara tidak akan mencegahnya. Ia sangat menyayangi dan menghargai istri kecilnya. Ia berjanji akan selau mendukung dan berusaha membahagiakan Himawari.

"Aku heran mengapa aku lupa dengan janji kita. Bisakah kau mengingatkannya untukku?", pinta Himawari sambil memainkan helaian rambut merah gelap suaminya.

"Hm, sebentar", Gaara mencium kening istrinya singkat. Mengangkat tubuh mungil Himawari dan mendudukkannya di sofa yang tadi ia tempati. Gaara berderap kearah almari kaca dan membukanya perlahan. Tangannya meraih buku album berwarna merah tua dan meyodorkan kearah istrinya. Himawari menerima abum itu dengan kening berkerut. Sebelum sempat berkata Gaara sudah mengangkat tubuh Himawari dan memosisikan diri seperti sebelumnya.

"Bukalah", pinta Gaara.

Himawari mulai membuka halaman buku album tersebut. Dia melihat sesosok bayi perempuan bermata lavender sedang berada dipelukan Gaara.

"Usiamu baru satu minggu waktu itu. Kau sangat menggemaskan. Bahkan saat itu aku sudah merasakan getar aneh dalam dadaku", jelas Gaara sambil memandang wajah manis istrinya.

Dibawah gambar bayi itu ada gambar lain ketia ia berusia mungkin satu tahun. Berjalan tertatih menggapai gapai jemari Gaara yang seolah memintanya untuk mendekat.

"Kau berusia, hmm aku lupa. Satu tahun, atau mungkin kurang. Aku sedang menengok Shikadai yang kala itu sakit. Saat itu aku sengaja berkunjung kerumah Tousanmu, sahabat karib. Kau taukan maksudku. Dan disanalah kutemukan sosokmu yang mulai berlarian menghampiri apapun yang bergerak".

Himawari melihat foto yang lain. Ada belasan foto yang diambil ketika ia berusia sekitar 5 tahun dalam album itu.

"Ini banyak sekali", gumam Himawari menatap takjub dirinya dan Gaara dalam berbagai pose.

"Yah, disini awal mula perjanjian itu dimulai", Gaara kini mendapatkan perhatian Himawari sepenuhnya. Wajah penasaran Himawari membuatnya gemas.

"Ini foto yang diambil di Sunagakure. Tempat asalku. Saat itu kau berusia 5 tahun, Hime. Menggemaskan dan sedikit menyebalkan sebenarnya. Tousanmu dan kaasanmu berkunjung ke Suna tanpa Boruto. Menurut cerita Tousanmu, Boruto sedang menemani Hiashisama memancing bersama. Waktu itu kedua orang tuamu terlihat sangat mesra. Semua yang melihatnya pasti iri. Termasuk aku. Dan kau. Kau merajuk dan tak ingin mereka ganggu. Kau mengapitku dan hanya mau bermain bersamaku selama 3 hari kunjunganmu. Hingga saat kalian berpamitan akan pulang bersama dengan rombongan dari Konoha yang lain, kau berteriak dengan lantang".

"A-a, se-sepertinya aku ingat", gumam Himawari sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menyebar.

 ** _Flash back on_**

Himawari kecil meloloskan diri dari dekapan ibunya. Ia berlari kebelakang kearah Gaara dan memeluknya. Sambil berteriak ia berkata "Paman, aku tidak mau pulang. Aku mau tinggal sama paman Gaara", teriakan itu sontak membuat kedua orang tua gadis cilik itu bahkan kelima orang dalam rombongan termasuk keluarga kakaknya, Temari,tercengang.

"Eh, Hime harus pulang. Kapan-kapan paman akan berkunjung kesana dan kita bermain bersama lagi", bujuk Gaara.

"Tidak, tidak mau. Apa paman membenciku?", Himawari kecil mulai terisak.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau ini. Paman berjanji akan berkunjung jika kau menurut pada Tousan dan Kaasanmu. Ayo Hime, mereka sudah menunggu", bujuk Gaara putus asa.

"Baik. Hima-chan akan pulang sama Tousan sama Kaasan sama paman Shikamaru dan Bibi Temari asal paman Gaara mau berjanji satu hal pada Hima-chan", pinta Hima sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Gaara yang sedang berjongkok.

"Baiklah, katakan. Paman akan berjanji dan menepatinya", jawab Gaara yang akan segera menyesali ucapannya.

"Aku ingin paman menikahiku di usia 17 nanti. Paman tadi sudah berjanji akan menuruti permintaan Hima kan?" tegur Hima yang tak sadar bahwa semua yang mendengarnya sedang shock berat.

"Eh, i-itu", Gaara tergagap.

Tiba-tiba dekapan Himawari terlepas dari lehernya. Naruto dengan wajah memerah menanggung malu dan marah segera mengangkat Himawari dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Paman jangan lupa menikahiku yaa", teriak Himawari lantang mengakhiri pertemuan mereka kala itu.

 _ **End of Flash Back**_

Yah, Himawari sangat malu mengingatnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak mengunjungiku hingga aku lupa padamu?" sergah Himawari sedikit kecewa.

"Aku datang setiap tahun pada hari ulang tahunmu, dan bahkan pada hari biasa. Tapi Tousanmu bersikeras melarangku mendekatimu. Tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika usiamu 15 tahun aku datang ke kantor ayahmu dan mengingatkannya tentang janji itu", jelas Gaara.

"Dan karena itulah aku dan Tousan tidak saling tegur kira-kira tiga bulan. Akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku menyayanginya", sahut Himawari.

"Aku paham perasaan Tousanmu ketika aku menikah denganmu. Perasaan ingin memiliki keturunan dan bersama mereka dalam waktu yang lama. Melihat mereka tumbuh dewasa dan menikah", ucapan Gaara membuat pipi Himawari memanas.

"Apa kau ingin,hm, Apa Gaara-kun ingin punya anak?", tanya Himawari ragu.

"Tentu saja. Secepatnya setelah kau lulus. Dan sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur dan memimpikan anak-anak kita dimasa depan". Jawab Gaara sambil membawa tubuh mungil istrinya ke tempat terbaik dibagian apartemen mereka.

End Story

Terimakasih Buat semua yang sudah membaca. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Holla Minna,,,,

Thanks buat yang sudah mereview sebelumnya. Meskipun sedikit tapi review dari kalian membuat Ein semangat.

 **Virgo Saka Mia** Terimakasih reviewnya. Iya maaf masih belum terlalu bisa menggunakan tools di . Ini sudah diedit. Semoga berkenan yaa

 **Byakugan No Hime** Hehe, iya Gaara pedofil. Tapi sepertinya jarak 15 tahun tidak terlalu jauh kok. :)

.

.

.

"Kiku", teriak Shikadai sambil berlari mengejar adik sepupunyanya yang sudah melesat menuruni tangga. Kaki-kaki mungil gadis kecil itu cukup lincah untuk membuat seorang Nara Shikadai kelimpungan.

"Oh, ya Tuhan", keluhnya sambil mendekat ke arah Kiku yang kini berada di dalam kamarnya. "Masih kecil tapi tingkahmu sudah sangat merepotkan. Dasar, benarkah kau ini anak pamanku?".

Gadis berusia tiga tahun itu kini sedang merangkak menaiki tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya yang bulat dihiasi surai merah itu kini sedang terkikik sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak diatas kasur Shikadai.

"Kau meragukan anakku, huh?!", hardik Himawari yang kini sedang berada diambang pintu kamar Shikadai. Wajah yang selalu dihiasi senyum itu kini menatap Shikadai tajam.

"Ugh, merepotkan", gumam Shikadai mengabaikan tatapan murka Himawari.

"Tadaima", suara lantang Gaara menggema dari arah pintu masuk.

"Ah, Gaara-kun!", seru Himawari riang melupakan rasa sebalnya terhadap senpai sekaligus keponakannya itu.

"Okaeri, Gaara-kun", sambitnya manis. "Kemarilah, sepertinya Kiku sedang berusaha memporak-porandakan kamar Shikadai. Dan jujur saja sepertinya aku tidak keberatan sama sekali"

"Hahaha", sahut Gaara sambil tertawa.

Kakinya melangkah mengikuti sang istri yang kini sedang memasuki kamar Shikadai.

"Kemarilah sayang, waktunya berpamitan pada Shika-nii", bujuk Gaara hendak meraih gadis kecil yang kini sedang berada diatas perut Shikadai yang sedang berbaring".

"Tidak", gadis kecil itu menghindari tangan ayahnya sambil menjerit-jerit.

"Kiku tidak mau ikut ayah", teriaknya lagi. Kini gadis itu malah mendekap erat Shikadai. "Kiku mau sama Shika-nii. Mau sama Shika-nii. Tidak mau pulang, ayaahh".

DEG

Jeritan Kiku membuat kedua orang tua dihadapannya mengalami **_dejavu_**.

Dada gara berdegup cepat. MAu tidak mau ia mengambil Kiku dari dekapan Shikadai. Ia takut karmanya akan membuat mereka menjadi besan kakak dan kakak iparnya. Oh, no no. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Tidak, tidak", bentak Gaara sambil mendekap erat putrinya.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati anakku, Shika", sahut Himawari menimpali bentakan suaminya pada pemuda Nara yang kini sedang memasang wajah bingung.

Entah kenapa kedua orang dihadapannya ini begitu panik sendiri dan mengabaikan tangisan Kiku.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?", tiba-tiba Temari dan Shikamaru datang menghapiri keributan yang terjadi di kamar anak lelaki mereka.

"Eh, itu.. ano, Kiku tidak mau pulang dan dia ingin bersama Shikadai", jawab Himawari guggup mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wanita bersurai pirang dihadapannya.

"Oh, kenapa justru yang kudengar kalian membentak anakku?", kini tatapan tajam Temari mengarah kearah Gaara.

Wajah mereka berdua kini memerah. Gaara bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan ketakutan mereka. Tapi Lelaki berambut nanas yang kini berdiri sejajar dengan istrinya itu sepertinya mulai menangkap raut kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari pasangan dihadapannya.

"Apa kalian takut anak kalian mengalami hal yang sama dengan kalian dulu?", tebak Shikamaru yang sontak langsung mendapat perhatian dari keempat orang lainnya kecuali si kecil Kiku.

Gaara memasang tampang datar, tapi wajahnya kini semerah helaian rambutnya. Tangannya semakin mengerat memegangi punggung anak tercintanya. Sedangkan Himawari kini menundukkan wajahnyayang kini tersembunyi dibalik rambut sadakonya.

Shikadai kini menampilkan seringaian usil setelah beberapa detik yang lalu juga sama terkejutnya seperti ketiga orang yang lain.

Sedangkan Temari, alisnya mengangkat sambil melirik Shikadai tajam.

"Ah, sepertinya kau memang anak Shikamaru, Shikadai. Bahkan seleramu", Temari terkikik sambil menatap kearah suaminya yang kini sedang melongo parah.

"Kau tidak tau sayang?", tanya Temari lagi sambil mengibaskan rambutkuncir empatnya itu. "Wah, sepertinya kalian bisa lega sekarang. Karena kabar yang kudengar dari teman-teman Shikadai, putraku ini sekarang sedang berkencan dengan muridmu, Shikamaru".

"Eh? Muridkku?",

"Ya muridmu, Sarutobi Mirai", jelas Temari sambil menatap Shikadai yang kini merona.

.

.

.

Real Fin

.

.

.

.

Gomen ya kalo Feelnya kurang dapet. Abis ngebut banget sih ngerjainnya. Kalo ada waktu Ein edit lagi deh. Thanks buat yang sudah mereview ya.


End file.
